Lost and Found
by Artision
Summary: Set shortly after Chi decides on her dake no hito. Added Chap 3, Updated, fixed Chap 1 & 2.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** This is an independent work of fiction, with no connection whatsoever to CLAMP, and in no way is meant to imply any connection with CLAMP, or the Chobits universe in general, and has no direct connection to the events and continuity of the Chobits series or anime. This story is based on characters and situations from Chobits created by CLAMP. Chobits Characters © 2001 CLAMP. All Rights Reserved.

This story as far as CLAMP is concerned is not to be considered canon to the Chobits universe. All rights to story content reserved, I'm writing this story and only I know how it's going to end. Greggory Thompson and Shelby are © 2003 to me. Again this story is based on characters and situations created by CLAMP.

That said... please enjoy the story and tell me what you think!

**Chobits: Lost and Found**  
by Artision2001

_Chapter 1: Prelude_

The building, well at this level, was dark and dust is still sifting through all the debris. My helmet light is the only lumination. Shelby is scurrying and sneezing just beyond my view. We were contracted with a couple of other K9 Search and Rescue, K9 SAR for short, teams to make sure that this tired old building is clear of occupants. That way the demo team can do their job and send this relic to the basement and make way for yet another more modern replacement. So far this wreck has been all but empty. Chatter on the radio reminds me that I should check in.

"Blue Team, low survey almost complete, over." Yep, we're low all right... I'm Greg Thompson and the furry four-legged assistant is my support mech. Okay you caught me, Shelby is a good sized two and a half year old black and white Australian Sheppard. We make up what is known as Blue Team. Shelby and I are a part for an international exchange program, set up in Tokyo Japan. We were invited to work with and train other K9 SAR teams _-so that others may yet live._ Well that's how the saying goes...

"Yellow Team and Red Team are waiting to dig you out Blue Team, over."

"Blue Team will let you know, over." That's for sure, the mutt and I are in the worst area of the damage. It's weird the damage is severe enough to condemn the place but how did it happen? There were no 'quakes in this area that I know of -must have been a structural failure, eh. I make my winding way towards Shelby as he's started to get excited about something up ahead. What _th..._ "Base Command I might have something, wait one."

"10-4, Blue Team."

"What have you got, _Shelbiiiie!?!"_ I take a spill through the ruined basement to the sub-basement floor, thank goodness the rubble softens my fall _-gah._ Shelby is just a few meters ahead, barking his head off. "I'm comin, sheesh." I dust myself off and take inventory -light, radio, watch, wallet. Yep, nothing broken but my pride sure is bruised... "All right monster dog what's got yer docked tail?" I ask, as I look over the room I just fell into, everywhere I look I see wall-to-wall tech gear. Correction, thrashed tech gear... I hear Shelby but still can't see him. "This is Blue Team, I'm still trying to catch up with my K9, over."

"10-4, Blue Team -do you need assistance, over."

"Negative, Base Command, wait one..."

I still think this place is too messed up to come across anyone, but that dog's got something... I have to squeeze through a tight entrance to the room Shelby's making such a racket in, I let him know I'm coming _-such a patient mutt..._ The room is a branch off of the tech room, it's a mess too but it's the end on the line. Shelby is sitting pretty on a large vertical storage case. The case has been damaged and is partially covered with debris. As I approach Shelby, he lays down and points his nose through an opening in the lid. I aim my light just above Shelby's nose and I freeze solid at the sight of a young face with white hair.

Awe no, not a... I reach for the radio mike on my shoulder just as Shelby sneezes and I see an EAR, white over pink _-sorta_ catlike. My knees give out and my butt receives yet another bruise as I land on the floor. "It's just a freaKIN PERSOCOM!!!" I yell, _oh god don't do that..._ "My heart couldn't take it," I say to Shelby as he turns his head in that questioning doggy look.

"10-9 your last Blue Team, over."

"Negative on the assist Base Command, someone left their persocom behind."

###

"Thanks for the lift, Ryoko," I bang on the truck bed to let her know everything is off loaded in the courtyard of Shelby's and my apartment complex. We exchange farewells then she drives off for home. Its times like these I can understand why dogs enjoy riding in the back of a pickup bed. Bringing the salvaged gear and the persocom out from the basement was very taxing. The persocom weighed a lot more then it looked, must be a custom job. Well, enough brooding...

"Shelby, my lad we've work to do and it could be worse -we could have a room on the fifth floor instead of the fourth."

I opt to carry the blanket wrapped persocom fireman carry over my shoulders as Shelby gets the light duty of watching over our SAR gear in the courtyard until I come back. I'm thankful that the stairs are wide enough that I can pretty much walk up unhindered -except for this heavy 'com, sheesh. I'm glad I wrapped the top of my orange SAR jumpsuit around my waist...

Room 404, my destination finally comes into view. I key open the door, manage to get my boots off in the entry -without dropping the 'com. My apartment is what would be called cozy, room enough not to be crowded. Off to the right as you step in is a traditional Japanese kitchenette, straight ahead is the combo living/sleeping area, on the opposite wall is a sliding glass door that opens to a modest balcony, to the left on the left wall is the storage closet with the water closet a little further down and finally the area that is dubbed 'the lab' where I keep my antiquated computer station, complete with a hodge podge shelving system loaded with various computer bits and pieces.

I set the 'com down in the 'lab' area and unwrap the blankets that I used to keep her safe from the harmful environment in the ruined building. Wow, I didn't really get a good look at her until now. She _is_ a pretty little thing with the build of a 15 or 16 year old. Her white hair is sensuously long, two long locks of hair tied with a matching pair of white and pink decorative clips that frame her face. She's wearing a black peasant dress with red satin lining that's running a close race between frilly and tarty. I carefully remove her black ankle high boots and place them with my other shoes by the apartment entryway.

I then, take a moment or two to get the few pieces of gear I'll need, mainly a 'com charger -older type that I found back at the building site but, still the right kind, I find out as I check the 'com's EAR section out for the connection. I set the charger up for a basic charge, then go back down stairs for the rest of the gear and Shelby, _before I get side tracked again._

When I get down stairs I see that Shelby is 'faithfully' guarding the gear -more like laying all over it. "Shelb, if I took any longer you would be sellin' this stuff to the first person that came along."

Shelby just sits up, snort-sneezes and gives me the -I'm bored as hell groan.

"I know but we still have all this stuff to put up, it's still early -how 'bout after that we go visit Uncle Yoshi?"

That gets Shelby's attention, he kicks up and runs for the stairs as I grab our gear and head up after him...

###

Uncle Yoshi runs a family owned bathhouse that's anything but typical. One of the reasons that I rented that apartment, besides putting up with me and my dog is that I met Uncle Yoshi -well his kids and Shelby hit off while -we were looking for a place to rent. Did I mention the kids, man there's a lot of them. After Uncle found out that Shelby and I were a K9 SAR team he introduced me to the apartment manager and got us set up at a great rate. Uncle's family pretty much adopted me and Shelby. The benefits are great I wash and dry the monster dog and the kids play with him until I'm done with my bath. Yep, count my lucky stars on meeting Uncle and his family.

Oh, man a quiet bath to sooth out the days aches and pains. Uncle's place is great, but it ends all to quickly as I hear Uncle's squealing kids just over the click - click of Shelby's nails as he trots over the tiled floor behind me. The quiet moment's over as the monster dog steals the washcloth off my head.

###

Again I thank honorable Uncle for his and his family's hospitality, then Shelby and I head for home.

It's a good routine, Shelby already has the long way home memorized. We stop at the local park and I throw a ball around to help the monster dog unwind. Fall is in the evening breeze, soon the trees will be changing colors for the season...

After a while I check my watch and decide it's best to wonder on home. Now that I think about it, I do have a new challenge waiting there. As Shelby and I walk home I start to wonder about the who, what and whys that the 'com was doing back in the bottom of the abandoned building. Since no one on the site was interested and didn't help me with what I brought out the salvage rights go to me, barring that an owner doesn't come forward -even so, there will be the issue of property abandonment. Many questions will just have to wait until I can ask the 'com, that is _IF_ she even works...

_End of Chapter 1_

_That's it 'til chapter two, which is in the works._ Email what you think to Artision2001yahoo.com, I'll take it under advisement. Flames taken under advisement, deleted as necessary.


	2. Surprise Visitor!

**Disclaimer:** _See Chapter 1..._

To my reviewers, Turtle Lady & whisperxinxthexdark... Thanks for checking out my story & sorry for confusing you _then making you wait so long for an update._

**Chobits: Lost and Found**  
by Artision2001

_Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor!_

I'm no techno-geek but I get by, you can call the computer gear I have a curious hobby of sorts. I like to tinker if you will, in my spare time. So far I've managed to set up an antiquated system to access the 'net, but I never caught the persocom bug like so many others have...

Now that I came across such a lucky find, I suppose I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I know enough about classic computers that I feel somewhat confident in my skills that I might be able to get this cute 'com up and running. My computer reference library seems up to date and I do have some that are pretty well versed in the care and maintenance of persocoms...

I've checked the charger status and it reads green, meaning that the 'com has a basic charge for a standard boot and operating. All that's left is to press the on switch in the EAR section. I turn my attention away from what I'm doing and call out to Shelby, "All right, hold onto yer fuzzy butt..." Shelby just gives me a sleepy look and yawns as he's lying in his bed. I press the power button and... nothing happens. Okay, I think to myself, this is going to be a little more challenging then I originally thought.

###

_Oh- man..._ this is one tough cookie to crack. Four long hours, and counting, to troubleshoot what was supposed to be a _simple_ 'com boot-up. The books are no help, the 'net is no help and _Shelby is no help!_ To top it off the 'com is a custom job, no manufacture brand name and no serial number. _Zip, zilch, nada... _

_Grrrrr,_ I scrub my head in frustration and massage my throbbing temples. My 'lab' is a mess with discarded books and wire cabling is everywhere, fat lot of good all that stuff does me. I can't even use my notebook to access the 'com because it, at least, has to boot-up... 

I start having a wild fancy that I'm a mad doctor trying to bring his creature to life. I picture myself as a raving loon in mad scientist garb, machines are whirling, electrical sparks are dancing up jacob ladders and plasma globes are pulsing. Before me the 'com is strapped to an operating table. Behind me, Shelby -similarly garbed- works the control levels and switches at my command. They all think I'm mad, yes I'm mad -okay, maybe just a little upset...

I laugh out loud at the daydream. _"Give my 'com life!"_ I say to the room. Heh, Shelby just yawns loudly and rolls over.

Just as I'm coming down from the tail end of the stress relieving wild fancy, comes a light tapping at my apartment door. Who could that be after the witching hour no doubt. I scramble to check my SAR beeper and cell as I make my way to the door.

I open the door to greet the late night caller. My greeting never gets out, as my jaw drops. The double of the 'com I've been trying to boot-up stands before me dressed in a frilly white petticoat covered light pastel blue overcoat number.

"Ah..." Is all I can manage.

"Good evening," She says sweetly, "Please pardon Chi's late intrusion, Mr. Greggory Thompson." The extremely cute doppelganger bows politely towards me.

"Ab-Baa," is all I manage as she clasps her hands before her, amber eyes innocently wide.

"Ah," my brain finally engages, "Greg is fine..."

"Greg!" The 'com points her hand right at me, "This person is Greg, Chi remembers."

"Have we met before, Miss..?" I'm still a little confused

"Chi," she replies, while shaking her head to answer no.

"Chi..? Oh- that's your name?"

"Chi is Chi, because Hideki named Chi."

Whoa, "And Hideki is..?"

The 'com gets this look on her face as she brings up her hands to lightly cover her heart, "Hideki is Chi's _dake no hito."_

Before I can ask, Chi chirps, "Doggy!" And points at Shelby, as he walks up beside me and does a head low front paws stretch -now curious about our new guest.

"Ah, Shelby it's okay." I run him through the basic sit, shake, speak routine -which Chi matches move for move.

"Chi is pleased to meet Shelby," Chi chirps as she shakes Shelby's paw. Weird persocom, cute but weird- I think as we get all introduced...

"Please, come in. Welcome to our humble home, Chi."

Chi nods her head as she takes off her double latched light pastel shoes leaving them in the entryway, follows me and Shelby into the 'living room' and sits on her legs akimbo on the floor across from me and Shelby. "So, what can we do for you, Chi?"

"No, what can Chi do for Greg and Shelby..?"

"Ah- okay, what can Chi -uh- you do for us?"

Chi points to her twin on the 'lab' floor, "Chi can help Greg and Shelby with onee-chan…"

"Your _sister,_ oh yeah -the family resemblance _is_ rather striking..." I consider out loud.

"Chi?" Chirps Chi, as gives me an inquisitive innocent look.

"Oh- boy."

###

I take a breath. "Okay, Chi, just so I get this right...

** [ the writer interrupts the exposition for the following plug go buy & read Chobits it's a really great series by CLAMP if yer looking for spoilers go to the nearest auto parts store, they have a smashing collection _-I thank you_. Now back to the story already in progress. ] **

...did I miss anything, Chi..?"

"Chi!" She gives me that look again. "Chi found Greg and Shelby after Greg searched 'net about onee-chan. Chi found out more about Greg and Shelby on Greg's K9 SAR 'net site Blog. Chi knows how to wake onee-chan. Chi needs to talk to onee-chan."

"Okay- woof," I exhale. "How can that all help, I've tried everything by the books, and the 'net. Its like her EAR power switch doesn't work."

"Chi!" She chirps, "Chi and onee-chan have another switch."

"What? Where!?! I only found the EAR switch."

"Hum-m, Chi and onee-chan have another switch, here." Chi points to the area where her sister's alternate power switch is located.

_"Ah!"_ I start, "Chi, you're _gotta_ be shitting me." I deadpan.

"Chi, shitting Greg not..." She says matter of fact.

###

"Are you sure you what to do this now and not come back tomorrow, Chi?" I ask.

"Chi, it is tomorrow." Chirps Chi as she opens her EAR and pulls out a linking cable, "Chi won't take long."

_"Arg-_ fuzzy logic, I can't argue with that." I clear out a space for Chi by her sister's head. Chi opens her sisters EAR then connects the linking cable. I continue to clear away the unnecessary cables, gear and books. Then I get an idea, "Chi is it okay if I monitor with my notebook? Its just a persocom maintenance program," linking cable at the ready.

"Chi!" Chirps Chi as she nods her answer. Chi watches patiently as I plug my notebook linking cable into her sister's EAR connection. When I set back down, within easy reach of the secondary switch and finally plug in the notebook's earpiece into my ear. Chi nods that she's ready for me to press her sister's secondary power switch.

Okay, I'm no prude _but come on..._ I look back and forth between Chi and her sister as I reach toward the goal of _-I freeze,_ looking at my hand just centimeters away from _-it's just a switch-_ I look back at Chi in askance.

"That is the only way onee-chan will wake up," Claims Chi.

Ah, _damn_ the torpedoes... I think as I hear the audible click of the secondary power switch. The thing that happens next causes me to utter a few choice _colorful metaphors_. The 'com's boot cycle, apparently, involves swinging her legs around and raising to her knees. This action knocks me north, almost into Shelby and my notebook south.

I collect myself, then reclaim the wayward somewhat rugged notebook. After a quick once over by checking the 'com interface maintenance program and replacing the earpiece I observe the two sisters while they communicate as no human can.

The monitoring program follows the boot process only momentarily then errors out -what the _hell-_ and is closed by an external source _-WTF!!_ I glance from the notebook to the sisters and try to restart the program as the desktop screen fades black.

I look back to the sisters, drawn to the increasing sound of their interfacing boot sequence. I cannot believe what I see nor recall in any of my reference material in which a persocoms' boot sequence involved levitation...

I'm hypnotized by their graceful movements, as their palms meet. Their long white hair flows about them both and glimmers with radiant energy. I hear Chi call to her sister over the notebook's earpiece. The spell momentarily broken I glance to the notebook's display and witness a duplicate image of the sisters on what I thought was a dead screen.

"Onee-chan," I hear Chi cry out to her sister, over the notebook earpiece again. "Chi has missed onee-chan…" As Chi hugs her sister.

Chi's sister seems confused, then looks from Chi then to me. A chill runs up my spine as her amber eyes meet mine for the first time. Her motions, not quite in sync and her face seems as a neutral mask.

"Chi, what have you done..?" Chi's sister asks, her tone as flat as her facial expression. Before Chi can reply to her, her sister reaches up, furrows her eyebrows as she states, "_Unauthorized user._" Time seems to stand still as she quickly pulls out the notebook linking cable. Her hand flares with a static charge that turns the linking cable into a mad whipping thing. The linking cable port on the notebook pops which sends the notebook and shrieking earpiece spinning across the room.

Shelby's alarmed growl brings me out of my best deer in the headlights imitation as I automatically grab for his collar. I try my best to keep us both calm as the sisters continue to converse between their now private lan connection.

I can only guess what the two sisters are discussing as Shelby and I look on, we're the proverbial flies on the wall. It seems as if Chi is pleading with her still neutral sister. The longer this goes on the more intensely their hair flows and glimmers around them. A gust of air pulls several sheets of paper to twist and twirl around the two sisters, then scatter about the room.

I'm not sure if Chi was able to sway her sister, but Chi smiled as she gave her sister a hug that caused them to spin slowly while they embraced. Luckily I looked away to offer some privacy because halfway through the spin both sisters' glowing hair increased to envelope them in a bright sphere of light. So quickly the blinding light spooked Shelby so bad that I almost lost my grip on his collar as I try to calm his startled barks.

After a small puff of air breezed through the room, it became quiet. I knuckled away tears from my eyes as my vision returns. Both sisters stand before Shelby and I. Both give me that same amber-eyed look as before. My mind echoes the _'Unauthorized user!'_ statement. "Ah, please forgive me. I only wished to monitor your boot-up cycle. I didn't know it would intrude on your personal lan." I feel like a gibbering idiot as I say this and lower my head.

"Chi?" Chirps Chi, "See onee-chan Greg _is_ a good person."

_Wha-_ I look up, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are still red. Chi's sister is, how do I put it, un-Chi-like?! The two sisters exchange glances -data exchange maybe? Chi frowns then retrieves her linking cable. Both seem to work in sync with the other as they secure their EARs, approach and finally sit with their legs akimbo just across from Shelby and I.

"Hello, my designation is Freya, Master Greggory Thompson and Shelby. What are your instructions..?" 

_"Gah! "_ What _th-_ my brain derails. My mouth is good for catching flies.

"Onee_-chan_..." Is all Chi can manage, she seems to be very unhappy.

"Instruction?" I say. "Okay first Freya please refer to me as just Greg and as for now we'll leave the instructions open, okay?"

"Understood Master Just Greg..."

_"Arg,_ fuzzy logic!" I grumble as I dope slap my forehead.

"Chi?" Chirps Chi...

"No Freya, please refer to me," I point to my self, "as Greg."

"Greg is Greg, Chi remembers _-see_ onee-chan." That's simple enough, I think to myself.

"Understood, Greg is Greg and for now your instructions will be left open."

"Great," is it me or do I have a reason for this _throbbing_ vein to the side of my forehead..?

###

That was all pretty interesting in an awkward kind of way. With Freya's start-up complete, I give Chi my phone numbers and email address to give to Hideki and Ms. Hibiya. Chi hugs her sister, then asks if it's all right to hug me and Shelby, which I tell her it's okay. 

Now as if my day wasn't already topped, Chi quickly explains that she must leave now to beat Hideki home. Apparently he's due home from work soon and Chi doesn't want Hideki to worry. Chi trots out to the porch and hops light pole to light pole out of sight. _Heh,_ Some peoples persocoms...

I sit down and take a few good minutes to think what to do about my current situation. Shelby sits down next to me, then distracts my train of though by licking my ear. _-Gah!_ I look up as I hear Freya step on one of the several sheets of paper scattered about the floor.

_"Um,_ I guess we should _kinda_ clean up before the last evening walk, _huh,_ Shelby?" I get up and pick up papers in my path to the broom that's kept in the storage closet. Freya watches my progress then starts to gracefully gather papers that lay about her. Shelby circles around us once, then walks over to the entryway and groans with impatience at the clean up progress that is keeping him from his last evening walkies.

I make quick work of the mess by just sweeping everything into the 'lab' area and leave the broom standing against the desktop. That'll do for now, besides, I'll just clean it all proper later. I collect the papers that Freya picked up with a quick _'thank you'_ and place them and the notebook turned paperweight on the desktop. While there I retrieve my small infopak bundle from the desk drawer.

I walk over to Freya and hold the bundle out to her. "We're kinda on a tight schedule," I nod toward Shelby, who is whining impatiently, "In this bundle is all my contact information, codes and forwarding numbers -beeper and cell. If anyone calls concerning K9 SAR, that's as in search and rescue, please contact me immediately."

Freya nods in understanding as I walk over to a hopping crazy dog in the entryway. I look back to Freya, "Oh, if any telemarketers call tell them _hell no I don't want to switch long distance service_ and to take my info off their listings..." I say jokingly, while hooking up Shelby's backpack and load it with his ball and Frisbee then my beeper and cell phone. Last I don sneaks, "We'll be going now..." Freya looks from us as Shelby and I leave her to the infopak I left her holding.

That was all warm and friendly, I think as Shelby and I walk to the park for our last outing of the evening. I start thinking more about the events of the day that lead up to the new _edition_ to the family. I really didn't know that persocoms might consider relations to one another. For twins, Chi and Freya seem to be opposites. Chi is so emotive, in a bubbly cute way. Freya is cute but seems to be kinda I can't put my finger on it...

A well placed head butt to my leg brings me back to what I'm supposed to be doing. I guess I did the walk to the park on autopilot. Shelby tries to let me know that it's time to play. I get the frisbee out and play keep away from the barking blue eyed monster dog. Man, does he jump high. I rub the frisbee against the hair on the back of my head then let the disk fly. _Heh_, let the games begin...

###

Back in the apartment, Freya replaces the infopak in the desktop drawer then hears a familiar white noise. She closes her eyes and answers Chi's call. In the personal _lan_ space that only the two sisters can meet and talk, Chi appears before Freya. "Onee-chan... Chi only wants to help onee-chan as onee-chan helped Chi." Pleads Chi as she comes closer to her sister. "Onee-chan doesn't have to be this way..."

"I know Chi, but it's for the better. I have to go now, but I'll call on you soon. Please, don't worry and take care of Hideki." Freya doesn't give Chi a chance to reply as she opens her eyes and disconnects from Chi. Stooping down and balancing on the balls of her feet, Freya begins to collect the papers that are not so neatly about the 'lab' floor...

###

"Hey Freya, we're back..." I say after I close the door behind Shelby and me.

"Welcome home, Greg and Shelby." Says Freya as she bows politely while I slip out of my shoes and put up Shelby's backpack. That was almost lukewarm, I think to myself. Shelby cares for nothing but a drink of water and to curl up on his bed. Not a bad idea...

I head for the storage closet to retrieve my futon and assorted bedding materials. I notice the 'labs' clean condition. "Hey Freya, thanks for taking care of the 'lab' mess." I say while tossing down the bedding. "You didn't have too, I would have taken care of it when Shelby and I came back..."

"It was no trouble, Greg." Freya says as her hands worry a part of frill on the front of her dress.

"Yes it was, I really appreciate what you did." I say over my shoulder, then I follow her amber eyes, which are fixed on the futon. I turn around from what I'm doing, sit down cross-legged and pat on the floor in front of me. Freya quietly approaches and sits akimbo, as I consider how to broach the coming subject.

Here goes, "Freya, I'm pretty sure I can understand your dilemma. Here you are in a new place and you're not sure of what your choices are..." I stop her before she can reply. "Now just hear me out, I don't own Shelby, I take care of training him and we work very hard to help others through our partnership in search and rescue.

"I want you to know you have choices in what you say and do here with us. That said it seems that your next choice has to do with your stand-by mode. From what I understand you could avoid it altogether, sit up and only gain half the benefit or lay down for the full benefit. Before you decide, know this, I wouldn't bring you here Freya if I wasn't willing to share our home with you." Okay, that wasn't to embarrassing or direct...

I watch as Freya considers what I just said and hear her process the information. For some reason I hear what sounds like a housefly or wasp flying by the back of my ear. _Of course_ I'm gonna swat at it and rub behind the bothered ear. 

Ah _-man_, fuzzy logic. "Freya," I place my hand on her shoulder, "It's okay if we share the futon…" I get up, cross the room to the closet and dig out one of my black tee shirts. I toss her the shirt, hanger and all as I move my limited wardrobe to half of the closet. I look over my shoulder to Freya, "I'll be in here for a little bit," I point to the water closet, "so you can change and you can put your clothes in here." I point to her side of the closet. I beat a hasty retreat as I hear Freya work the zipper on her dress.

I put my hands on the sink then slowly look at the red-faced idiot in the mirror. "You are such a dork!" I say to my reflection. I proceed slowly to take care of my before bed business. I usually am in and out in record time so I get reminded just how small this room is -toilet, sink, mirrored cabinet and a place to hang my sweat pants turned bedclothes. I hear the quiet bump of the closet door shutting so I figure that it's safe to come out while I finish brushing my fangs...

Turning out the water closet light I return to the now sleeping area where Freya is waiting in the same spot I last saw her and looking very cute in the oversized borrowed shirt. I grab the extra body length pillows to toss in with the regular pillows and bedding. Freya looks on as I walk over to scratch the sleeping monster dog's ears and turn out the kitchenette light while I'm there. I guess I'm running out of excuses as I set my alarm clock.

I turn around, sit down and face Freya across the bedding between us. "Freya, if you don't mind I'll sleep on this side because the alarm is on the same side." Why the _hell_ am I so nervous..? 

"I have no objections," is all Freya says and I divvy up half of the pillows then we slip into the opposite sides of the futon. I look up at the clock and try some calming breaths before I settle down with a yawn and fall asleep.

###

Dreams. Did you ever notice that the only dream you remember is the last one before you wake..? I'll have to say I don't think I've ever had a more vivid dream and realized that I am indeed dreaming. This one must have been caused by the events of the previous day. My body went to sleep but my mind, well just kept on buzzing.

In this dream I sit up and everywhere I look it's a black emptiness. I hear a sigh and look to the sound, a very sad looking Freya is just a few feet before me, her white hair and black dress shimmering. How I know it's a dream is because she is sitting on a quarter sliver of the moon and there are shimmering stars all about the background. Even as beautiful as she looks this has definitely got to be a dream. I stand my ground while Freya hops down gracefully and glides toward me, the moon and stars behind her fade into the blackness of the background.

I watch in awe as she walks around me, I try to speak but nothing comes. She places her hands softly on my shoulders and whispers in my ear. I don't hear her voice only a buzzing, I turn toward her to ask if she would repeat what she said. I notice that she moved her hand to behind my right ear and she seems to understand, even though I do not. She reaches gently to hold my hands before her, looking from my face to my hands then...

Tap, tap... "Greg..."

Tap, tap again on my hand... "The alarm has gone off..."

_End of Chapter 2_

_Hey, what's Chobits without Chi or Dark Chi for that matter_? That's it 'til chapter three, which is in the works. Email what you think to Artision2001yahoo.com, I'll take it under advisement. Flames, extinguished as necessary.


	3. Hello, I Must Be Going

**Disclaimer:** _See Chapter 1..._

"Um... _hello_?" Looks out into audiance, hears chirping of crickets. "Anyone out there?!? :-/

To my secret reviewer, SpOoKyMuLdEr1... Thanks for checking out my little tale & sorry for taking _so long to update._ If PinkBeads (aka Turtle Lady) & whisperxinxthexdark are still out there, _look it's chapter 3…_ 8-]

**Chobits: Lost and Found**  
by Artision2001

_Chapter 3: Hello, I Must Be Going..._

Mornings have always been in a flurry ever since I started teaching a K9 SAR course with the local college. Up, dressed and out the door with Shelby in tow _-yes he goes with me everywhere_. Our routine is to make tracks in time for the early train to arrive with plenty of time to review the daily assignment before the students show up for class.

This morning seemed to carry the strangeness of last night and yesterday. Freya should be unpacking the wardrobe and package I found outside our door as I was leaving. All addressed to Ms. Freya Thompson, which struck me as very weird and I can't believe I blushed when I saw the address card.

"_ Eh_, no time for that now - I do have a class to attend to, right Shelby?" I say to the quite monster dog laying under my bench seat as I scratch his ears.

###

Freya sits at the table, in the now living room, staring at a small picture frame containing a family portrait of herself, her sister, mother and father that was part of the package addressed to her. She had stored away her clothing and belongings that mother had delivered sometime in the early morning. Greg had wanted her to take it easy and settle in is what he said as he and Shelby left for the day.

Freya looked over the quick note from mother again, asking if she could stop by today. It had included a brief map and phone number. Greg, having seen the note earlier said that she had the run of the apartment and could come and go as she saw fit as long as she was careful.

Freya places the picture frame aside on the table as she hears the familiar white noise of her sister calling. Closing her eyes she answers Chi's call in their personal _lan_ space that only the two sisters can meet and talk, Chi appears before Freya. "Good morning Chi."

"How is onee-chan this morning..?" Chi asks fidgeting as she stands before Freya.

"I am fine, Chi."

"No, onee-chan isn't fine, onee-chan thinks Chi is a bad girl." Lowering her head, Chi seems to be on the verge of tears.

Freya steps forward and embraces her sister. "No, Chi I completely understand what you did but I must handle this _my_ way."

"Chi doesn't understand, Chi only wanted too help onee-chan..."

"As I helped you, yes and we will keep on helping each other. I'll be coming to see mother and you within the hour." Freya slowly opens her amber eyes gently disconnecting from Chi.

###

"Chi..?" Hideki gently touches Chi's shoulder. Chi's hair is glimmering and she has that distant look on her face. "Chi, what's wrong?"

"Chiiii..." She sighs unhappily, looking at the apartment floor.

"Chi, you were so happy last night when you were talking about your sister..." Hideki embraces Chi protectively, her arms encircle her one and only.

"Hideki," not looking up Chi's voice is slightly muffled as she speaks into his chest, "something is wrong with onee-chan..."

Hideki gently tilts Chi's chin up, his heart wrenches at her worried look. He nervously swallows then smiles to reassure her. "Oh, Chi try not to worry. I'm sure everything with your sister will be all right just like with you, just give her time..."

"Telephone, telephone! It's from the Kokubunji residence." Squawks Sumomo, causing Hideki to just about jump out of his skin.

"Connect me, Sumomo..." Answers Hideki after he quickly composes himself.

"Hai!" Replies the peppy little laptop, then her voice changes to that of the caller.

"Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mr. Motosuwa. May I speak with Chi?" Asks Yuzuki.

###

Freya finds that the quickest route takes her through the shopping district as she walks to the destination of her mother's apartment complex. She walks silently as she processes the list of questions she has for mother.

A sharp dressed bespeckled man with sandy hair and goatee notices a pretty girl with long white hair dressed in a hot looking dark goth number walking purposely through the shopping district. Decision made he pursues her with a quickening pace, while thinking of ways to make a first impression.

Freya stops and waits for the light before crossing the street at a busy intersection. A hand grasps her shoulder. "Hey there Miss, has anyone told you that you should be in streaming video..?"

"No, please remove your hand from my shoulder." She says flatly turning toward the overly bold man while he continues his unwanted advance.

"_Eh_, I see you're a persocom... It's _you!_" He pulls back his hand as if shocked. He turns tail and flees from the recognized 'com knocking trash cans down as he cuts through an alleyway to escape. Freya turns her attention back to the changing traffic light and continues on her way.

###

The last of the students file in and make their way to their seats. I make note of attendance while glancing over my lesson outline. I slowly proceed to the lectern table with my notes and my ready three-day pack. The students murmur quietly while I give them a chance to settle in for the coming lesson topic. Shelby is busily warming his favorite spot on the floor underneath the table just out of the way of my feet.

"All right class today we're going over the basics of how to be prepared for the K9 SAR on call life." I look over the class as I give the brief on survival basics in the field. Most folks don't realize that the K9 handler team may be required to sustain themselves in the field for three to five days. I go through the list of required items and empty my ready three-day pack onto the lectern table as the class looks on.

###

Chitose Hibiya sits across from Freya contemplating what they just discussed over a cup of green tea. Her late husband had made such special children for her with the advancement of their research into persocoms. The time and memories -good or bad- that they had as a family seemed to have been so very short. That seems to sum up the ideal of being a parent and knowing what she could or could not do for her children.

"Freya, would you object if I asked to do some diagnostic tests to confirm what you just told me?" Smiling gently as she always does she places her cup on the table.

"I have no objections, mother." Hibiya crosses the room and activates the hidden switch that opens the door to her basement lab. Hibiya looks over her shoulder to Freya then descends into the lab.

###

After an hour into going over the contents of my three-day and five-day pack my cell and then pager go off, interrupting the lesson. I call the class rep down to take over the lesson via overhead presentation while I take the call outside in the hall. The class is pretty much used to the calls Shelby and I make up an active K9 SAR team after all.

As soon as I got a couple of the details for the K9 SAR callout I briefed the class while gathering my five-day pack as well as our equipment that I store in my faculty locker. Shelby paces back and forth sensing my 'working' tone of voice while I turn the class over to the rep and make arrangements for a sub for the rest of the week and a taxi to meet us in front of the college. I'm forgetting something while I go down my mental list as Shelby and I make our way to the front of the college. "_Oh_ - well, all in a days work _-eh_, monster dog."

###

As soon as Freya had entered the spare room and was clear of the secret door Hibiya closed it then reconcealed the switch. The diagnostic gave her much to consider... a tap - tap on the apartment door distracted her. "Just a moment," Hibiya said as she opened the door with Freya not far behind her. "Oh, Chi are you here to visit with Freya and I?"

"Chi wanted to ask onee-chan to come with Chi to Kokubunji's."

"That would be all right," Freya nods in approval.

"Chi, would you be a dear and wait for Freya in the courtyard?" Asks Hibiya, still in between the two sisters.

"Chi!" She chirps and nods in agreement.

Hibiya quickly retrieves her broom and apron while Freya looks on. "Freya, I'm not sure what it could be but let me look over my husband's notes and I'll call on you."

"I'll be waiting for your call mother." Replies Freya as they make their way to meet Chi in the courtyard.

"We'll be going now," chirps Chi as the two sisters start to leave together.

"Take care of yourselves," said Hibiya in her motherly tone while she prepared to sweep down the courtyard walkway.

"So, Chi why are we going to Kokubunji's?" Freya asked as they walk out of the courtyard.

"Yuzuki has offered to help Chi and onee-chan learn how to take care of our homes."

Hibiya had that familiar tug of pain at her heart as she watched her girls go on their way. Once they were out of sight she went to the task of sweeping down the sidewalk. As she swept she wondered where to start looking for the specific notes about Freya in her late husband's journals and if they would even help.

###

Shelby lays quietly on the taxi floor board while I quiz my classic mobile pda on the area we could be working in for any info on the weather and fire conditions. "Looks like we're on a callout to find some missing hikers in the Hokkaido National Forest area." I say quietly to Shelby.

"How much longer until we reach the municipal airport?" I quiz the driver.

"As long as the traffic cooperates, about twenty to thirty minutes."

I look at my watch to note the time then unconsciously scratch Shelby on his favorite spot between his ears while looking out the taxi window.

###

Yuzuki wasted no time integrating Freya and Chi into the daily workings of the Kokubunji household. Starting off with the laundry Yuzuki instructs on the process as the two follow along. While the household maid 'coms work through each stage of the chore Chi opens the door to the running washer, dumping the sudsy water and clothes to the floor. The maid 'coms rush to clean up the mess as Yuzuki tells Chi that it's okay to make mistakes while she's learning.

On to the next task of preparing dinner, Yuzuki explains about safely setting up for the coming meal. Chi tries to show what she already learned about cooking. "Chi's left hand is a cat's paw when cutting vegetables, stir the food while it cooks, and checking the rice..." While going through the various items she mentions.

"That's very good Chi you must have had a great teacher." Yuzuki compliments Chi as she continues to teach the two about the meal that is being prepared which includes stir-fried vegetables. Chi does a good job of minding the pan and Freya works close by with other components of the menu. While Chi is moving the contents around the oil shoots up a flash of fire.

"Chi!" Chirps Chi, surprised by the fire hops backwards knocking Yuzuki over and they both land on their butts. Freya quickly steps up from the background and puts the fire out with a wash towel then turns off the burner before the quickly recovered Yuzuki can ruin the food with a fire extinguisher.

###

After collecting our gear from the trunk, I pay the driver. Shelby and I head for the check in area provided for our SAR callout group. I take in the ever familiar sights and sounds of the municipal airport. The busy activity of a ground crew taking care of a modified C-130 cargo aircraft draws my attention.

Mesmerized I watch as a ground crewman signals the pilot to start the outboard engine. The high pitched whine of the engine and the blast of exhaust fumes overwhelm my senses and starts to trigger that dark memory again.

> _It's twilight, at another airport, as I walk with my brothers and sister in arms towards a modified C-130 military aircraft. A ground crewman signals the pilot to start the outboard engine. The high pitched whine of the engine and the blast of exhaust fumes assault us as we enter the rear cargo area..._

Sensing my hesitation, Shelby head butts the back of my leg bringing me back to the present. I pick up my gear that I don't remember dropping and give the monster dog a pat on the head. I try to shake the cobwebs out of my mind as I adjust my field bag and start looking for our Situation Captain. 

###

With the food prep left in the hands of the maid 'coms, Yuzuki goes over the basics of cleaning and dusting. "The Kokubunji home is modernized in that an automated vacuum takes care of the floor and is on a daily schedule." Explains Yuzuki, "So all we have left is dusting, straightening things up and returning items like books and such to where they belong."

As if on cue the autovac enters the room and proceeds to work its way through the room. The autovac makes its way through the room avoiding the furnishings, passing by Freya and Yuzuki. The autovac then makes a beeline for Chi as she's just putting away an arm full of books. Chi turns around when the autovac bumps into her foot. Chi tilts her head as if to innocently study the errant autovac while it backs up a little bit then starts to spin around and around like a high tech top.

Yuzuki and Freya now curious stop what they are doing and approach the spinning autovac and Chi. Chi's hair starts to shimmer as she tries to 'talk' to the autovac. The autovac stops spinning, growls menacingly, ejects its attachments and explodes its full bag of dirt and dust in a huge cloud on the three surprised persocoms.

As the dust settles, Yuzuki makes a note to schedule the autovac for maintenance. Yuzuki looks from Chi to Freya, "Would you two like to freshen up before we continue," she asks.

###

Shelby and I catch up with the Situation Captain and a few other SAR team members. We chat a bit before the formal callout briefing about some of the potential problems that will affect the speed of getting the teams to the airport nearest to the missing hikers. The Situation Captain points out what the major problem on the map for us is being that the closest municipal airport for us to use is closed due to a forest fire in that region. The only lucky break seems to be that police in the region located the missing hikers vehicle.

Taking this all in I suggest letting a team jump to the area that the vehicle is located and start looking there while the rest of the teams are airlifted to the alternate municipal airport in that area then double back over land as quick as possible. The SAR team members are uncomfortably silent as the Situation Captain considers the pros and cons of my suggestion.

###

Yuzuki watches Chi and Freya as they work together to make quick the task of drying her long blue hair. At a glance Yuzuki notes that she can barely tell the two pretty persocoms apart now that they are both wearing identical bathrobes. Chi is humming her cute 'Chi' song while working on one of Yuzuki's braids. Chi is so innocently open with a highly emotive countenance and quick to smile. On the other braid, Freya is quietly reserved. Throughout most of the day she had maintained a polite yet neutral countenance. Yet Yuzuki seemed to notice that Freya's eyes would darken from time to time. Looking closer into their reflections in the vanity mirror Yuzuki notes the differences and files them away for future use.

"Chi, when can we expect Mr. Motosuwa?" Inquires Yuzuki, politely.

"Hideki said he has school, then he has to go to the library, then he would meet Chi here at Kokubunji's for dinner."

"What about you, Freya? Your owner..."

"Greg is Freya's owner, right onee-chan." Chirps Chi.

"Yes, Greg and Shelby." adds Freya.

"So who are Greg and Shelby?" Asks Yuzuki.

"Greg and Shelby found Freya, right onee-chan." Chirps Chi.

"Oh, so they are someone new. Is that correct Freya..?" As polite as Yuzuki is, curiosity gets the best of her.

"Yes," replies Freya quietly.

"Would you like to invite them over for dinner, we do have plenty of room." Comments Yuzuki with a polite smile...

###

Everyone in the cargo hold of the C-130 looks at me as I try to ignore my ringing cell phone. Finally, miffed and curious enough that it seems to refuse to go to voice mail I hookup the earpiece answer the call.

"Greg Thompson." I answer, all business like and a little short on patience.

"Oh, Freya -- Hello, excellent timing..." My demeanor must have changed a little to fast, I turn away from knowing looks and stares from some of the other SAR Team members.

"What?" I continue on trying to concentrate on what Freya is saying, "Uh, no that's okay--"

No, please give my thanks for the invite but I cannot attend today. I could another day though--"

"You know about the SAR callout--"

"Right, you routed the call--"

"Yeah, I expect to be in the field five or more days--"

"No that's okay, please take precautions, especially at night--"

"I'll call you when I expect to return--"

"Okay, sorry you have the apartment to yourself, have fun..."

As I hang up and put my phone away I can feel the others' questioning eyes upon me, ignoring it, I look over Shelby's gear for the third time then mine. I roll my eyes as I glimpse the others make the 'girlfriend' hand sign as they gossip amongst their conclusion jumping selves.

Seeing my plight the Situation Captain comes to my rescues by handing me over to the Load Master. Then he reminds all involved what's important, the SAR callout and has the others go over their gear.

The Load Master, being the flight crewmember in charge of opening and closing the C130's payload doors in the air or on the ground, goes over the pre-jump checklist with me. I use the time to go over modified GPS/Winds Aloft PDA for the latest info on my jump destination.

The Load Master helps me with setting up my five day pack across my chest and Shelby fastened to the parachute harness at my waist with his modified backpack/jump harness rig. Shelby grunts with impatience as the Load Master tightens the fittings.

Ready for 'war' I make our way to the payload doors. I frown as the Load Master hooks the static line to my parachute cord. I give the Situation Captain a non warm look over my shoulder.

"Your idea, my rules," is all he has to say.

"Yeah, you sure know how to take all the fun out of it all..."

###

From the window of the apartment Freya watched as Hideki and Chi left the apartment courtyard. She stood there silently until they were out of sight. Errant rays of the crescent moon caught her amber eyes and she stared for a time then reached up to touch it. Her eyes darkened slightly as she touched the glass barrier of the window instead of the crescent moon.

Hideki wrapped his arm protectively around Chi as they headed for their apartment after walking Freya home. Full from dinner at Kokubunji's, tired from the day's studies and the surprise call from Shinbo he reflected on the evening filled with meeting Freya.

"Is Freya really that different from Chi..? He murmured aloud.

Chi seemed to be saddened by that statement but hid it by hugging closer to Hideki.

It was a little strange to find out about Greg and Shelby over a couple of downloaded news files that Freya used as the answer to who they were and where they were. Hideki just couldn't understand, Freya was so much different from the one that surfaced in Chii from time to time. To top it off the short conversation between Minoru and Freya echoed freshly in his mind.

"So, you're the other persocom of legend," Minoru mused as he considered Freya thoughtfully.

"No," Freya answered quietly shaking her head, "I'm just a persocom."

_End of Chapter 3_

_Hey, what's Chobits without a little confusion_? That's it 'til chapter four, which is in the works. Email what you think to Artision2001yahoo.com, I'll take it under advisement. Flames, extinguished as necessary.


End file.
